


Thin Ice

by DesdemonaWrath



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, I can write it, I just don't choose to, Ice Skating, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, cute fluff, it's the lesbian in me, see?, straight couples are pure angst, who am I kidding, yang xiao long is a fucking dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaWrath/pseuds/DesdemonaWrath
Summary: Weiss is trying really hard to teach Yang how to ice-skate. However, she really sucks at it.





	Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Here. Enjoy a cute fluffly thing involving everyone's favorite useless lesbian and the punsexual.

“Weiss! Don’t let go of me!”

The heiress laughed as Yang clung to her arm. The buxom blonde caused what should have been an easy glide into a stuttering mess and clicking of skates on the ice. It surprised her how little grace her teammate had.

Weiss had grown up in Atlas, the winter wonderland all year round. Sledding, skiing, ice skating, it was all there whenever the inhabitants felt like frolicking in the snow. She had years of practice; her mother practically had begged her to take up the sport she could no longer pursue. It had almost become a chore while she was still in the Manor. But now, watching Yang stumble like a newborn deer trying to walk for the first time? It filled her with a not-to-uncommon feeling of pride and affection.

A hand went to Yang’s waist, trying to straighten her posture, “Yang, you aren’t going to get anywhere hunched over like that. Stand up straight.” The blonde attempted but panicked once she shifted in an unnerving way. “Come on. You are just scared of falling.”

“Falling? No. Sharp pointy blades at the bottom of our skates removing fingers? Yes.” Fingers dug more into Weiss’s arm. “Do I really have to do this?”

Weiss shrugged, “I mean, you don’t have to, but I like to and I would like a partner. I could always ask your sister-”

“No, no, that’s fine. I can do it,” came the hurried reply. The eagerness to deter her from her combat partner was adorable. Yang straightened up again, wobbly but more steady as she held onto Weiss.

“I’ll be here every step of the way.”

This earned one of those world-stopping grins from her friend. She never failed to get butterflies with that particular look. She tried her best to return it but it was starlight in the presence of the sun. When Yang’s hand slipped down from her upper arm, for a second, Weiss panicked. The warm gloved hand found the fabric of her thick jacket under her elbow.

“Okay. I think I can do this. Now,” Yang looked up from her feet into Weiss’s eyes, that look of fiery determination that Weiss loved admired. “How do I move?”

She laughed at the question, “Well, obviously one foot in front of the other. It’s just like walking. Except it’s not.”

“That’s really not helpful, Weiss.”

“Come on. Let me see your hand.” The blonde easily slid her hand the rest of the way down Weiss’s arm to find the waiting hand. When Yang moved to interlock their fingers, she couldn’t help but blush. “Follow my lead.”

It took several tries and a few near falls, but after half an hour, Yang was capable of at least skating somewhat on her own without Weiss’s help. That didn’t stop her, though, from skating up next to the heiress and grabbing onto her hand. She always blamed it on feeling unbalanced, but Weiss noticed that she blushed just as much as she had. After about two hours on the ice, they were both freezing despite the massive coats. Yang was still trying to master skating backwards - a trick Weiss wish she’d never shown her friend - and showed no real want to go inside where heat and friends were waiting.

“Yang!” she called, exasperated. “Yang, come on. Let’s go inside.”

Yang looked up with a grin. Weiss saw it in slow motion. The blonde wobbled and lost her footing, arms windmilling and blonde hair fluttering as she went down. She hit the ice hard and fell back, hair pooling around her head as she stared up at the near-night sky with a winded expression.

“Yang!” Weiss cried out, skating over to her fallen friend. When she reached her, she looked down at her with worry. “Are you okay? Did you hit your head?”

Yang laughed before shaking her head, “No, no, I’m fine. I just… I’m really not cut out for this.”

Weiss let out a sigh of relief and nodded, “No one ever thinks they are when they first get on the ice. You did really good. Only two major falls.”

“I will take your word on that. Help me up?” Yang held out a hand as she sat up slowly.

“Of course.” However, once her fingers wrapped around the outstretched wrist, Yang tugged her down against her. Weiss couldn’t help the indignant huff as she was carelessly sprawled over the blonde. Weiss had never paid too much attention to how bright Yang’s lilac eyes were when she was up to something mischievous. Or the way her hair looked so bright against the frozen lake under her. Or just how soft her lips looked. She shook her head to clear out thoughts that had started plaguing her months ago. “Ugh. Yang. Now how are we going to get up?”

Yang shrugged a little, keeping her grin and an arm around Weiss’s back, “Come on. You gotta at least lay down with me for a minute. It’d make me feel like less of a failure.” There was a little blush from the boisterous girl that made her nod and roll over. A minute passed, then two, then so many more. It was becoming clear to Weiss that there had been some ulterior motive to the tug but it was nice.

As the sun set, she snuggled closer into the space heater that she had been developing a hopeless crush on. The other girl took it as a sign to pull Weiss up to rest against her chest, an arm going under her neck and around her shoulders. Neither knew it, but they both thought it was the perfect ending to a day with just them. Weiss shifted enough to rest her hand against Yang’s stomach and turned more into the girl.

“This is perfect,” she whispered with a blushing smile.

Yang reached her other hand up to hold the hand against her, “Yes. You are.”

 

Weiss picked her head up to look over her face. The honesty and adoration she found in those beautiful eyes made her heart skip a beat. She could almost feel her face turn into a sappy, red mess. Yang’s grin somehow widened to take up even more of her face and she leaned up to sweetly peck the heiress’s lips. It was brief, but sweet. And just as magical as the rest of the day had been. It wasn’t anything like what she expected to come from the feisty, over-the-top blonde. But, it was absolutely perfect. Yang pulled back first, laying her head against the ice again.

“You had something sweet on your face. I had to get it off but you have me pinned.”

More heat overtook Weiss’s face as she rolled her eyes.

“Shut up, you dork.”


End file.
